Finn-Puck Relationship
The Finn-Puck Relationship, most commonly known as Pinn or F*ck, was the friendship between Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman. Overview According to the Glee Novel, Glee: The Beginning, Finn and Puck became friends when Finn's little league team and Puck's little league team went against each other and Finn and Puck got into a fistfight. However, Finn's mother, Carole, bought ice cream for both of them after the game ended. Finn and Puck started off as best friends that were on the Football Team together. Through their friendship, conflicts have occurred between them through their rough relationships with Quinn and Rachel. Despite all this, they have still maintained a friendship and are still considered to be friends. While they do experience difficulties, Finn still remains Puck's best friend, as confirmed in Special Education, the ninth episode of Season Two. Puck originally made a plans for a pool cleaning business out in California and intended to bring Finn with him; however, they both attended University of Lima together. Episodes S1= They are first seen bullying Kurt. Despite being friends with Puck, Finn joins New Directions and ends up lying to him. He states that his mom has just had surgery, which involved having her prostate out meaning that he'll have to miss out on football practice. Eventually, Puck finds out that Finn lied to him and ends up hitting him with a paint ball gun. Later in the same episode, Puck locks Artie in a port-a-potty and asks Finn to help bully him. Finn disagrees and decides to rescue Artie instead. This angers Puck who asks why Finn is helping "that loser." Finn responds by saying they are all losers and that he's not afraid of being called a loser because he can accept that is what he is. (Pilot) Puck and Finn are shown to be members of the celibacy club. They high five each other symbolizing that they are very close friends. (Showmance) Puck joins the Acafellas with Finn. When practicing their dancing, Puck ends up pushing Finn and insults him by saying "Dude my bowels have better moves than you do." This looked like it was done playfully, and not in an act of antagonism. (Acafellas) Puck sees Finn is worried and says that Finn is his best friend, so they can talk about anything. When Finn says, "it's personal" Puck says jokes around saying that Finn is in love with Kurt. After this Finn reveals to him that Quinn is pregnant. In this episode, Puck also finds out that he is the real father of Quinn's baby. This information leads to further tension and conflict between the two. Finn later walks into the choir room with Puck who, along with Matt and Mike, are welcomed to New Directions. (Preggers) Puck is still extremely jealous of Finn, Puck shows his anger by saying "You're a punk who doesn't deserve to have Quinn as his girlfriend." This leads to a fistfight on the floor which has to be broken up by Will. (Wheels) Puck is so angry at having to sing to show support for Finn and Quinn during baby gate, he lets slip to Mercedes that he is the real father. He also shows extreme jealously towards Finn, remarking that it isn't fair because Finn gets everything e.g. the sympathy and the girl. (Ballad) Finn finally finds out that Puck is the father of Quinn's baby. When asking if it's true, Puck remarks that Finn was stupid enough to buy it. After according to Puck, Finn comes in the choir room and sucker punches him, Will breaks up the fight and Finn storms out of the room kicking over a chair as he goes. When he comes back, Puck asks him "are we cool" and Finn says "no" showing that he's still annoyed with him. (Sectionals) Before Kurt sings A House Is Not a Home, Puck once again jokes about Finn having feelings for Kurt by mouthing "are you gay" to Finn. Finn shakes his head. (Home) The both singing Beth for Quinn. (Theatricality) They appear to be friends again in Funk. Together they slash the tires of Vocal Adrenaline's Range Rovers, and because of that have to take a job to be able to pay the damage. Together, they start working at Sheets-N-Things. While working at Sheets N Things, they prepare a funk assignment for glee club by performing Loser, and then they perform Good Vibrations together the following day. (Funk) |-| S2= When performing Empire State of Mind, Finn and Puck share a fist bump, which symbolizes that they have possibly put their past behind them. (Audition) In a fantasy performance of Stronger, it shows the football players joining in with the song, the main ones being Finn and Puck. (Britney/Brittany) When Finn is praying to Grilled Cheesus, Puck comes into the boy's locker room. He asks him what Finn is up to and Finn tells him that he is praying. He then asks if Puck will tell anyone but Puck says that he won't. Finn also lies to him about the real reason why he is praying. (Grilled Cheesus) When Holly comes into the classroom and asks for their names, Puck does an impression of Finn. (The Substitute) Rachel is mad at Finn so she kisses Puck. Eventually Puck stops himself because he doesn't want to hurt Finn in the same way again. However, this still leads to the end of Puck and Finn's friendship. (Special Education) Puck agrees to perform Need You Now with Rachel. He apologizes to Finn for kissing Rachel and tells him that their duet didn't mean anything. Puck then asks if they can be friends again. Finn forgives him and they fist bump each other again. (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) |-| S3= While they are taking lessons together at Booty Camp, Puck sneers at Finn. As Will tries to encourage Finn that he can do the difficult dance moves, Puck remarks; "No, he can't." (Asian F) When Finn is feeling insecure about sleeping with Rachel, Finn turns to his friend to ask him which condom brand he could use. As Puck can't imagine that he'd want the condoms for Rachel, he tries to talk Finn out of cheating on Rachel. Finn then explains that they would indeed be for Rachel. In the end Puck isn't able to give a useful advice, since he claims to never have used condoms. (The First Time) During the beginning, Puck is one of the guys that Finn discusses a present for Rachel with. They later make an appearance on the Christmas special together; they both dress up as characters from the Star Wars franchise (Finn as Luke Skywalker and Puck as Han Solo). Subsequently, they perform a rendition of Santa Claus Is Coming to Town together after the other attendees explain that they had heard that 'Santa Claus' wasn't coming this year. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) At Finn and Rachel's wedding, Puck is distinguished from the rest of the groomsmen (Sam, Mike, Artie, and Rory) by wearing a suit jacket, implying he is the best man. (On My Way) Puck offers Finn to be his handyman after graduation for his pool cleaning business in California. Finn initially declines but hesitates after deciding to join Puck for some mechanical work. Finn reluctantly enjoys this idea and considers joining Puck going to California after he persuades that this could be a business between the two of them after college hours. (Big Brother) Puck heads over to Finn, who is standing by his locker asking for his confirmation to join him in his pool cleaning business in California. Finn turns him down however saying that it's Puck's dream not his and that he's not needed for the position. Puck's disappointment seems evident as he thinks it's scary without Finn. Finn reassures him that he can do this on his own. Puck then asks Finn on his intentions for the future to which Finn is still unable to answer. (Saturday Night Glee-ver) Finn overhears Puck explaining to a cheerleader that he doesn't care if he graduates or not. Finn then confronts Puck and tries to make him see the necessity in graduating. Puck then reassures, him that he just said that to claim the girl and will only need to pass world geography to graduate by seducing the teacher. When all the New Directions Boys are gathered in the weight room, he declares that he doesn't want to graduate without Puck, and announces his intentions to make Puck graduate, and manages to win the others for that idea. They then forge a plan to force Puck back into school, which however turns out to be unnecessary since Puck comes into the choir room after meeting up with his dad and announces that he doesn't want to be like him. Finn and the others then study with him the entire night and sing The Rain in Spain in the process. After Puck comes out of the exam feeling rejuvenated, he thanks Finn and the other for their help and for being there for him. Unfortunately, Puck fails his exam, making him unable to graduate with Finn. (Choke) Finn tries to convince Puck to come to senior prom. However, Puck declines and decides to stay at the "Anti-prom," saying that he will go to the prom next year (Puck doesn't expect to graduate). (Prom-asaurus) In Tina's dream, they (as Blaine and Kurt) had a bromance moment while watching Tina's (as Rachel) Because You Loved Me by putting their heads on top of each other, cherishing the moment. (Props) Puck is at Finn's side when the latter claims his wager from Rick Nelson in the locker room after they had won Nationals. They both walk out of the locker room with Puck's arm around Finn's shoulders. (' Nationals') During Forever Young they are seen smiling at each other. They both sing together, while performing You Get What You Give to the underclassmen. Finn was happy for Puck when he found out that he was graduating and waited anxiously with the other seniors outside the exam room whilst Puck was taking the exam. During the big graduation scene, Finn and Puck sing Glory Days together. (Goodbye) |-| S4= At the end of the song, Homeward Bound/Home, Puck tells Finn that if he is going to cry, he's going to kick Finn's ass. Finn shakes Puck's shoulder and they grin when he joins him onstage during the song.'' At Breadstix, Puck agrees to help Finn prepare the New Directions for Sectionals. ('Thanksgiving) In Artie's dream, Puck and Finn never graduated. Together with Ryder, Mike, Jake, and Sam, they bullied Kurt and make fun of him. In the library, Puck and Finn were shown to have caught Rachel when she fell from taking Artie's hand of her arm. (Glee, Actually) When Finn attends University of Lima, he goes into his dorm and is ecstatic to see Puck there, who confirms to be his non-student roommate in his dorm. They both are happy about it and later on, Finn and Puck have another party in the hallway, where Puck tells Finn that he got the two invited to a Delta Kappa Chi fraternity party. They attend the party and they are seen serenading the myriad of college students with ''Fight for Your Right (To Party). ''After this performance, they bump into the president and the guy in charge of the recruitment chair that compliment Finn and Puck on their performance and asks them to be the members without any hazing. They agree and they jump around and cheer on together. The morning later, Puck is seen disappointed with Finn and his lack of activity for his teaching major, he tries to demand him to take his classes seriously because he wants him to prove to others that they have potential to succeed. Puck decides to stay at the university while making sure Finn becomes a great teacher, they shake each other's hand at the end. (Sweet Dreams) |-| S5= Puck, along with other alumni, comes back to McKinley to attend a special memoriam organized by Will to grieve their fallen friend Finn. Puck is frustrated and in pain by the tragic event. He is first seen at the beginning of the episode singing Seasons of Love in the auditorium with the rest of his friends. Later on in the episode, Puck demands Finn's football jacket from Kurt, saying Kurt had a whole room to remember him, while Puck had nothing, but Kurt refuses to give him the jacket. Afterwards, Puck has a heart-to-heart conversation with Coach Beiste, where he mentions that he feels he's lost his way now, because Finn used to point it out for him, so Shannon reminds him that all they have now is Finn's voice in their hearts, and they have to learn to point out their way on their own. Puck performs No Surrender in the choir room but Santana storms in after the song and begins arguing with him, accusing him of stealing Finn's jacket (which Kurt had given to her) when she fell asleep in the nurses' office. Puck insists that he didn't take it and Will breaks up the fight. Kurt then tells Puck to give the jacket back as it is now Santana's. By the end of the episode, it is revealed Will had stolen the jacket. Puck and Beiste have another conversation after he had re-planted the memorial tree he had stolen at the beginning of the episode about how in many years time, nobody will know who the tree is for. Puck tells Beiste he is joining the Air Force and laments over no longer having Finn to tell him what to do. Beiste tells him to make the most of his life and he departs on his motorcycle. She then smiles, seeing that Puck had carved "Quarterback" into the tree. (The Quarterback) Standing beside Quinn in the locker room, Puck looks at the framed jersey of Finn's and Puck says, "He forgave us for what we did, right?". (100') Songs S1= ;Duets Bethsong.png|Beth (Theatricality)|link=Beth (Song) ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) |-| S2= ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) ;Related Songs *Need You Now'' by Lady Antebellum (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) |-| S3= ;Duets Glee309141.jpg|Santa Claus Is Coming to Town (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) (episode)|link=Santa Claus Is Coming to Town Rain spain.JPG|The Rain in Spain (Choke)|link=The Rain in Spain Glory4.JPG|Glory Days (Goodbye)|link=Glory Days ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) |-| S4= ;Duets Fight-for-your-right-to-party-performance.png|Fight for Your Right (To Party) (Sweet Dreams)|link=Fight for Your Right (To Party) ;Sang Together (In a Group Number) |-| S5= ;Related Songs *''Seasons of Love from ''Rent (The Quarterback) *''No Surrender by Bruce Springstein'' (The Quarterback) Trivia *They both have had a sexual/romantic relationship with Quinn, Rachel, and Santana. *Both of their dads have left, but for different reasons. Finn's father had left for the army, but then died of a drug overdose (Yes/No). Puck's dad had left him when he was young, and it was learned that he was broke and came back for money. (Choke) * Both attended the University of Lima. (Sweet Dreams) * Both Finn's long-term girlfriends have cheated on him with Puck. Quinn prior to Preggers and Rachel in Special Education. * Both have joined the military. Finn enlisted in the Army and Puck enlisted in the Air Force. Gallery tumblr lekh8yEy4B1qer48po1 500.gif PandF.png Tumblr mbti8peW3a1ql1znmo2 1280.jpg patrick-gallagher.jpg itsnotunusual3.png Pinn.png 44784_1295075499690_full.jpg 0309finn01.png glee211img7.jpg 640px-PuckFinnSCICTT.png 1x04-finn-puck-glee-8350317-1280-720.jpg 1x04-finn-puck-glee-8350308-1280-720.jpg 0587332A-33D2-403F-88C5-6C7067E21475_extra.jpg finn-and-puck-photo_466x323.jpg article-0-0AB1CFBA000005DC-787_468x578.jpg Lil-Finn-and-Lil-Puck-glee-16971204-489-326.jpg glee-3x06-puck-finn-cap-02_mid.jpg FckNationals.png finn and puck as klaine.jpg 20100602-2gleefunk450.jpg tumblr m48pxm6uZk1qhxmh2o1 500.png 6a00d8341c5d9653ef0133ef9e9573970b.jpg 1BD2E5DB-7EE8-4764-98F0-7AE6C9AB8671_extra.jpg 621608_1295206589450_full.jpg boysrumours-1303405546.jpg finn_and_puck,.gif GleeSectionals.jpg images (5),,,.jpg images (6)lll.jpg 8F26E20A-9886-4EC4-9ED7-1AF6B488EC7B_extra.jpg Finn-and-Puck-glee-20599964-460-616.jpg Glee31608.jpg HFTPinn.jpg Puck and Finn.jpg Tumblr m44urgVzQU1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Finndancinglikeafish.gif Tumblr llccp4sWs91qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr llnht5LNGJ1qgkj12o1 r1 500.png Tumblr llphnapyF41qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr llphzph38O1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr m5ypaiDDsL1qgkj12o1 500.png Finnpuckklaine.gif Klaine(fuck).gif Tumblr m4btcnBTGY1qgkj12o1 500.png PUCKFINN.jpg ExtraordinaryMerryChristmasFaveScene.png Quinn-puck-season-4-quinn-and-puck-32897476-600-416.jpg Glee-Avery-Mini-Quinn-Puck-and-Finn-quinn-and-puck-19067208-1024-768.jpg Tumblr lgh5g2ZUAD1qfklhr.gif Tumblr mieyhk1CfH1qgkj12o1 500.png Tumblr mlheuzIXGZ1rxyf78o9 250.gif Tumblr mlheuzIXGZ1rxyf78o8 250.gif Tumblr mlheuzIXGZ1rxyf78o1 250.gif Tumblr mlheuzIXGZ1rxyf78o7 250.gif Tumblr mlheuzIXGZ1rxyf78o2 250.gif Tumblr mlheuzIXGZ1rxyf78o4 250.gif Tumblr mlheuzIXGZ1rxyf78o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mlheuzIXGZ1rxyf78o6 250.gif Tumblr mlheuzIXGZ1rxyf78o3 250.gif Tumblr mlheuzIXGZ1rxyf78o10 r1 250.gif Pinn Hug - Sweet Dreams.png Pinn Jumping - Sweet Dreams.png Tumblr mfklc16l3O1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif tumblr inline mo55bcCzRx1qz4rgp.gif tumblr inline mo55bndMla1qz4rgp.gif tumblr inline mo55bxqueW1qz4rgp.gif tumblr inline mo55d4CvwI1qz4rgp.gif tumblr inline mo55ddz8S41qz4rgp.gif tumblr inline mo55dllPpd1qz4rgp.gif tumblr inline mo55duFYrD1qz4rgp.gif tumblr inline mo55e5A1wV1qz4rgp.gif tumblr inline mo55efPENn1qz4rgp.gif tumblr inline mo558tdVAg1qz4rgp.gif compañerosdetrabajo_fuck_pinn.gif seasonone_pinn_fuck.gif thiswholetumblrpostissogay_pinn_fuck.gif eventhoughyouguysaregay_pinn_fuck.gif twodudesinonebedisconfirmedgay_pinn_fuck.gif youaregay_pinn_fuck.gif comingout_pinn_fuck.gif seasonone_pinn_fuck.gif bros_fuck_pinn.gif 2x11_fuck_pinn.gif highfive_pinn_fuck.gif sectionals_pinn_fuck.gif christmas_-_pinn_fuck.gif HomewardBoundHome_fuck_pinn.gif sweetdreams_fuck_pinn.gif hahaha_theylooksofunny_pinn_fuck.gif BigBrother_fuck_pinn.gif thefirsttime_pinn_fuck.gif seasontwo_pinn_fuck.gif foreveryoung_pinn_fuck.gif Findyourdream_pinn_fuck.gif makeitasbigasyouare_pinn_fuck.gif oweittoyourselfandme_pinn_fuck.gif thebestteacheryoucanbe_pinn_fuck.gif wearespecial_chancetoproveit_pinn_fuck.gif blackandwhite_pinn_fuck.png vitamind_pinn_fuck.gif puckischeckinghimout_jk_pinn_fuck.gif originalbromance_pinn_fuck.gif Tumblr msw3n0AXh01ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr msw3n0AXh01ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr msw3n0AXh01ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr msw3n0AXh01ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr msw3n0AXh01ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr msw3n0AXh01ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr msw3n0AXh01ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr msw3n0AXh01ra5gbxo1 250.gif Finn and Puck.png Tumblr myjpbhSZsm1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif 1x01-Finn.png finn and puck fishbump.jpg finn and puck hot for teacher.jpg finn and puck hot for teacher 2.jpg finn and puck fistbump 2.jpg finn and puck cash.jpg Tumblr n6knm1TSJR1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n6knm1TSJR1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Pinn-season4.gif 1x15Whatitfeelslikeforagirl.gif Finn Puck Holiday Spectacular 1.jpg Finn Puck Holiday Spectacular 2.jpg Finn Puck Holiday Spectacular 3.jpg Puck Finn SCICTT.jpg Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships